Matchmaker, Patchmaker
by Alanna-twins
Summary: Narumi's class and a couple other students and teachers are going on a trip to a old-fashined samurai-village. Yaoi, possibly Yuri. Rating will rise later into the story. By Zorba.
1. Prolog

MATCHMAKER, PATCHMAKER

Prologe

I think I have forgotten to tell you something important." Narumi said with acted seriousness.

"What, Narumi-Sensei?" Mikan chirped happyly.

"At monday, the day after the day after the day after tomorrow, some of the classes, including yours, will be going on a two weeks feildtrip!" Narumi chirped back, just as happy as Mikan.

"Huh? Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Sumire shouted out, an accusing finger pointing at their blonde teacher.

"I told you I forgot." Narumi smiled.

"Yea! But the question is why you forgot it." Sumire retorted.

"Hm... I don't know..." Narumi said and pretended to be in deep thought.

He was cut off doing so by a voice askin; "And where is this feildtrip located?"

"Good question, Natsume-kun!" Narumi said, holding a finger up and smiled. " It's a oldstyled samuraivillage!"

"Samurai- village...?" Luca asked in sasperation. It could, after all, be something Narumi just made up.

"Hai!" Narumi grinned. "The person in charge of the village is a very respectable person, and might be one of the last daimys in Japan."

"Respected my ass..." somebody from the corridor said.

"I know you don't think so, you two." Narumi said.

Kitsuneme peeked out out through the door. "Narumi-sensei... There's noone there..." he said, turning his head to the teacher in question. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh... Noone specially..." Narumi answered. "Now, you have to go. The lesson is over. Jinno-sensei won't be pleased if you're late to his class."

The students filed out of the classroom and headed to get their books for the next lesson.

That was just the prolouge... I'm gonna to skip the next... what did Naru say...? I think it was four days...

You will probably get to know who the persons Naru was talking to waas... And you will be introduced to 1... 2... no... 3 of my OCs.

Hope ya liked it.

And, yes, if you've seen a fic in the... Ranma½-category here atFanFiction, named "Matchmaker, Matchmaker" I got some of the inspiration for the title from that one...

So... Review, please...

//Zorba of Alanna-Twins

P.S. I don't own Gakuen Alice... If I did, some of these pairings would be in it for real...


	2. Kapitel 1

Chapter 1

"Whooo... You didn't say the town was so big..." Mikan said to Narumi.

"Oh. That was the thing that I forgot to tell you... Now I remember that..."

"Baka..." Misaki said to his fellow teacher.

"That's a bit mean, Misaki-sensei... Narumi said, marking the the "sensei" with a sarcastic voice.

"What do you mean with the emphasis, Narumi?" Misaki asked.

"Calm down, Misaki-san..." Noda said.

"Why would I?!" Misaki said, irratated. Noda just smiled at him.

"We should get going, then..." Narumi was now free from Misakis deathgrip.

"Right..." Misaki said, actually a little nervous.

"We're going to live in a CASTLE?!" Sumire shouted out, shocked.

"Yes." Narumi said, smiling, as always. "The daimyo has invited us to stay in it."

"Narumi-sensei..."

"Hai, Mikan-chan?" Narumi said, looking down at Mikan.

I've been wondering... What's a daimyo?"

Narumi sweatdropped. *I thought everybody knew that...* "Well, you see... It's a sort of an earl... Um... A feodal-lord..." he tried to explain.

"Oh..." Mikan said, wideeyed.

"Do you really understand, polkadots?" Natsume asked her.

"Don't call me that, Baka Natsume-hentai!" Mikan yelled at him.

"Do you understand what Narumi-sensei tried to explain to you, Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Not in the least!" Mikan smiled at her friend.

"Baka..." Hotaru said. Natsume, Ruka, Iincho, Narumi, Misaki and Noda sweatdropped, as did most of the other students in Mikan's class.

"Welcome to Yokomeno-castle!" Narumi said.

"It's big inside, too." Luca commented.

"Isn't it?" Akira Tonouchi said.

"Tonouchi-senpai!" Mikan shouted out, running towards him.

"Hi, Mikan-chan!" Akira gave the litle girl a big bearhug.

"Don't touch her, senpai!" Tsubasa said, his foot placed on the back of his senior's head.

"Tsubasa-kun, do you have to do that?" Akira asked.

"Yes." Tsubasa answered coldly.

"Noda-sensei and Misaki-sensei seems to be having a quarrel..." Luca said to his friends.

"Huh?" Mikan, still in Akiras hug, looked at the two teachers.

They couldn't hear what they were arguing about, so they walked closer, without the two grown-ups noticing them.

"I think you should go see her first!" Misaki said to Noda.

"I insist that you do, first." Noda answered.

"No, you go and greet her, while I show them around."

"The other way around, I think."

"Hey, why don't you both go and greet her, while I show the kids around?" Narumi asked his fellow teachers. They stared at him. He sweatdropped. "Okey... Then... We'll show them around together, first..." Narumi suggested.

"Okey..." Noda and Misaki said.

"Okay, kids! Let's go!" Narumi said, turning to the childrens, Akira, and Tsubasa.

"Yaaay!" Mikan said, hopping in excitement. The only one sweatdropping now was Natsume.

They walked through the big castle, and went through a big hall, a dining hall, with a huuuge table in the middle. A big room with some sort of stage that Misaki said had been a banquet hall, a sort of a dojo, and a "servent-floor".

When they walked up the stairs, they passed one floor without looking at it. "Narumi-sensei, what's on that floor?" Mikan asked.

" "It's the daimyo's privat floor, where he and his current wife lives." " Yome read out of Narumis mind and told Mikan and all the other students.

"I'd prefer if you didn't read my mind all the time, Yome-kun." Narumi said and sweatdropped.

"Hm... Are there things you didn't wan't the class to know, Narumi?" Misaki asked him.

"Some things are privat." Narumi defended.

Yome was about to say something more, when Narumi cut him off. "We should get going, then. Your rooms are on the next floor."

"Haaaa~i!" Mikan said happily.

Their rooms were in a long corridor, and they shared them two and two. They packed up, and as they finished one by one, they headed out of their rooms.

Mikan and Hotaru - whom shared a room - met Akira, Tsubasa, Iinchou, Yome, Kitsuneme, Sumire, Luca, Natsume, Anna and Nonoko in the corridor. Narumi, Noda and Misaki was also there, talking about "we're dead..." whatever that meant.

Then, they heard a loud roar through the castle. Misaki and Noda stiffed when they heard it. "**NODA! MISAKI! I'LL KILL YOU!**"

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea, I'll be uploading all of the chapters that I've already up at my deviantART. That is up to chapter 3.


	3. Kapitel 2

Matchmaker, Patchmaker chapter 2

"Who was that?" Akira asked no one in particular.

"It's her…"

The students of Alice Gakuen looked at the persons who had spoken. It was Noda and Misaki. They were very pale. Well, was it weird? The voice had promised to kill them, after all.

They heard a low, quick caltter of… clogs running down the hall.

They saw a black blur, and then, Misaki and Noda was pressed against the wall.

Someone, a girl, was holding them in their shirts, up against the wall behind them.

She had waistlong, black hair, black eyes, and a short, very short, black kimono covered with white skulls.

"R-Ryu-sempai… You should, maybe… Let them go…" Narumi said, uncertain of what to do when the woman had attaked his two collegues.

"Not until they apologose!" the girl, Ryu, said angrily.

"What did they do?" Narumi then asked.

"They… They… Um… It's private, dammit!" she blushed deep crimson, as did Noda and Misaki.

"I can only guess…" Narumi said.

"Ryu-aniki, it was your own fault, for not locking." Misaki said.

"I did NOT forget to lock the door, Misa-chan!" Ryu defended. "You've always enjoyed annoying me, you little twirps!"

"Anooo…" Noda mumbled. Ryu looked at him. "I-I'm older than you, you know…"

"By three years, that is." Ryu said. "And that doesn't matter, cuz I'm still taller than you idiots.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"Me?" Ryu turned around, facing Mikan and her friends.

"Yes." Luce said.

"I'm Ryu, daughter of the Daimyo." Ryu said, then she muttered; "Unfortunatley…"

"Then, how do you know Misaki-sensei, Noda-sensei and Narumi-sensei?" Sumire asked.

"Are they idiots or what?" Ryu asked, glaring at Misaki.

"Wha-?" Misaki blinked. "Ryu, that's not-"

"Shut up, blockhead." Ryu said, sending a fist towards him. He ducked, bareley dodging.

"Whatever." Ryu turned back towards the students. "I'm Naru-baka's sempai, and Misa's and Noda's sister."

TBC


	4. Kapitel 3

Matchmaker, Patchmaker chapter 3

"That's right. We're siblings." Misaki sighed.

"What's with the sigh, Misa-chan?" Ryu said, hitting Misaki on top of the heard.

"That hurt you know, Ryu-nee!" Misaki yelled back, clutching his sore head.

"But there was one thing that you forgot to mention, Ryu-san.." Noda nervously said.

"Hm?" Ryu glanced at her older brother.

"The fact that I'm not your real sibling.."

"Does it matter? Your mom is married to our dad, ecuals, we're siblings. Well. Stepsiblings." Misaki mumbled.

"Noda do have a point, you know..." Ryu quietly mumbled. The students looked at her. She sweatdropped. "Um.. Why don't you guys go have a look around the village?"

"Yey! Let's do!" Mikan cheered.

They headed out into the village. All minus Noda, Misaki and Ryu, who had things to take care of. But they would catch up later.

"It's very big here too. And everyone dresses in old-themed clothes, too!" Mikan ran around with wide eyes.

"Isn't that one of the reasons why it's called an 'old-fashioned' samurai-village?" Akira asked no one in particular.

"That's right."

"How did you know?"

"Someone told you?"

Three voices was heard. Akira turned around.

"Hi, Hana!" the three voices said in unison. Thay belonged to three girls with black hair reaching below their shoulders, and green eyes. Their kimono's were quite short, and the sleeves that had once been there was now gone.

One kimono was green, on purple and one orange.

"No!" Akira leapt backwards and hid behind Narumi and Tsubasa.

"Huh?"

"I'd appriciate if you stayed as far away from me as possible, sempai." Akira nervously said.

"What the crap are you talking about, Hana?" the girl in the purple kimono asked.

"Becouse your pranks aren't funny.." Akira muttered.

"Noe now, Hana..." greenclad girl said. "Introduce us, will you?"

"I better not..."

"How rude." the orangeclad one said. "Here we're being nice and all."

"I'm Sakura Mikan!" Mikan suddenly cut in.

"Andou Tsubasa."

"Imai Hotaru."

...and so it went. All the students and Narumi introduced themselfes. Then, the three identical girls, triplets, in fact, introduced themselfes.

"I'm Rin-Ren!" the girl clad in green squealed, swiveling around them. She seemed to be the most childish of them.

"Jin-Ren." the purple-clad one said. Then she did the V-sign as she said "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Min-Ren." the third girl, clad in orange, said uninterested. "I'm older than those two idiots."

"No nice!" Jin-Ren and Rin-Ren bursted.

"It's true."

"What part?"

"Both."

TBC... (Cuz I say so)


	5. Kapitel 4

Matchmaker, Patchmaker chapter 4

"Hana's a little bastard who's very rude, right?" Rin-Ren asked her sisters.

"Yes he is." Jin-Ren agreed.

"He might deserve a little punishment." Min-Ren said, an evil grin covering her face.

"Please don't.." Akira muttered. "I've had enough of that already.

"Punish?" Tsubasa asked. "How're you gonna punish him?"

"Great question, Tsu-chan" Rin-Ren said.

"Does anyone know what Hana's greatest fear is?" Min-Ren asked.

"Greatest fear?" Mikan asked. "He says he's not afraid of anything."

"...seems to be a little liar, too..." Jin-Ren muttered. "Well! You know, he's scared of himself!"

"Huh?" all students looked bewildered at that comment, and the triplets giggled.

"Time to show you what we mean, then." Rin-Ren smiled happily.

The next second, the twins was not there, instead, there were three mote Akira there in their places.

Akira turned his back to them and held his hands in from of his eyes. "...I can't see you, I can't see you....." he repeated quietly to himself.

"May~be~!" one of the copies said. "But you can still hear u~s!"

Another of the Akira-copies, slung an arm around Tsubasa's shoulder, puffing warm breath into his ear. "Pretty-boy, let's have sex!"

Real Akira bolted up. "Sempai! You're going way too far!" he shouted, snatching Tsubasa out of the copies arms. "The only one allowed to flirt with him are me!"

"O~ps" all three copies said and smirked.

Akira's angry face fell, and he blushed. "I mean... Well... Err... I-I'm leaving now..."

"How mean. We're only trying to help you." one copy said.

These words, however, went unheard for Akira, since he'd already left.

To be continued

Short chapter yet again. But I don't think any of the chapters in MM, PM will be that long.

Happy Easter for y'all.

//Zorba


	6. Kapitel 5

Matchmaker, Patchmaker chapter 5

"Why did Akira-senpai run away?" Mikan asked, her eyes wide. She looked at Tsubasa.

"Err..." Tsubasa stared at where Akira had disappered. "I...don't know.."

"Ah, but we do." Jin-Ren said, flinging her arm over Tsubasa's shoulder. It seemed like all three had turned back to themselfes. "It's something he has to tell Tsu-chan by himself, though."

Tsubasa shrugged jin-Ren's arm off of his shoulder. "I see...Is he really serious? Because he's just a flirter."

"Serious?" Min-Ren tilted her head to the side.

"Hana?" Rin-Ren mimicked her sister's motion.

"Never been more serious in his life, I'd say." Jin-Ren said. "And we know he is."

"...right..." Tsubasa looked a bit put off. "I'll jut...go and..well, I'll see you guys later.."

The students of Alice Academy stared after Tsubasa, who hurried off in the same direction as Akira.

"So!" Min-Ren said. "Let's go to the onsen!"

Mikan's eyes sparkled. "Onsen?!"

"Yea. We have one here." Rin-Ren said.

"Ye~y!" Mikan shouted, hugging the person closest to her – namely Natsume.

"Eeek!"

"And after that, we'll get you proper clothes~" Jin-Ren added. "Come on, let's go."

"It's pretty~!" Mikan said, clasping her hands together. "Ne, Hotaru?"

"..."Hotaru only glanced at Mikan before stepping into the warm water.

Mikan jumped into the water, causing a big splash.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sumire shouted, shaking her head to get rid of all the water that had ended up there.

Mikan stuck out her tounge towards Sumire. Sumire snorted and turned away.

"Now, now. Don't fight." Jin-Ren said. The only reason they knew it was Jin-Ren though, was because the triplets had tied up their hair with ribbons in their colors. "Let's play."

"Right!" Mikan was once again glowing.

Natsume listened to the happy shouts from the other side of the wooden fence and sighed. "Geez...Can't they shut up?" he grumbled. "Especially polkadots."

Luca giggled.

"Hm? What?" Natsume glanced at Luca, a glare in his eyes.

"Nothing." Luca smiled.

"Right." Natsume rolled his eyes. "Spill it, Luca."

"Right..." Luca walked up to Natsume and frowned.

"Luca...?"

Luca quickly pressed a kiss to Natsume's lips, blushing madly.

When he glanced at Natsume afterwards, the darkhaired boy was deep crimson in the face.

"W-what was that for?!"

"Because...Just because..?" Luca looked away.

"Um...right...?" Natsume turned to lean on the edge of the onsen. "But...that's not a...reason..."

"It isn't?" Luca blushed even more. "Then...because I...like you...? _More_ then as just a friend..?"

"..Luca.." Natsume stared at his friend, his eyes wide with shock and surprise, mixed with embarassment.

"So..." Luca sighed, then shrugged. "I've told you what it was... I know you won't return my feelings, but...I--"

"Who said I wouldn't?" Natsume cut off. "Shut up, Luca. I _do_."

End chapter 5.

It's short again, but longer than I had planned it to be..


End file.
